


Pretending like a game

by Anonymous



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Domestic Violence, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was easy to pretend.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Ohara Mari
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	Pretending like a game

There’s not a moment Dia misses Mari’s embrace. Sure enough, she found herself gladly opening her arms for Mari, and without hesitation she would always hug her back. But, Dia didn't dislike the warmth embrace; it was much too warm for her that Dia wanted more. But she couldn’t tell Mari, lest she risk their relationship. 

Unlike Kanan, Dia was happy staying on the front lines, returning Mari’s bright smiles with scolds. In a way, Dia felt she didn't deserve Mari nor her happiness. Who was to say she’d make Mari happy? She didn't see a point in confessing and as the grateful friend she was, Dia stayed ignorant of the fact Kanan held some resemblance of feelings for Mari. 

Dia was always a coward. She made sure Mari would go to Kanan’s arms, but instead, like the little pest she was, she came crawling back.

“Dia! How about we spend some time after this is all over?” 

“No, thank you.” Dia replied.

“Aw, come on, just for a few minutes?”

Dia sighed heavily, rubbing her temples as gently as she could. There was no winning against Mari. “Fine. But just this once.” 

Karma was a bitch. That much, Dia knew. Maybe God was punishing her for being a coward/

“Open your eyes, Dia. Come on, don’t be scared.” 

A minute passed and Dia remained silence, until Mari struck her, raising a hand to slap Dia’s face. Dia bit back a pained groan, biting her lips angrily while she shoot Mari a glare. “Say cheese for the camera.”

The flash of light entered Dia's vision and she flinched at the abrupt blindness. 

It wasn't bad enough Mari was filming her, but taunting her was her end game.

“There. All done. Now that wasn't so bad was it?”

  
  
  


No amount of tears she cried could compare to the torture she endured, the brittleness of the thick chains constricting her airway heightened the pain. Clawing at the chains, Dia wiped her tears with the back of her hand, sniffling.

Mari gazed on, silently, staring at the hand she used to hit Dia. “Did I...hit you too hard?”

Remaining quiet, Dia curled her knees against the end of the end, sitting behind the bed frame of the wall and whimpered. She felt disgusted her tears were once again flowing down her cheeks, and worst yet, she felt powerless against Mari. 

Mari crawled near Dia's side, steadily reaching her hand out. 

Is she going to hit me? Dia shut her eyes closed, holding her hand above her head to avoid being hit, but was met with a warm hug.

“I'm sorry Dia. I went too far.”

Dia backed up against Mari's hug, cringing at the change of character she saw. Almost immediately, Mari pushed her down, wrapping her arms around her waist and squeezing tightly. The remnants of Dia's heart sounded in her ears; pounding away as she glanced up hesitatingly to Mari, her hand stroking Dia's head softly. Even while this close, Dia inhaled Mari's scent, a combination of nectar and honey.

“You should rest. You've had a long day.” Mari whispered to Dia's ear. “Just sleep.”

They stayed like that until Dia finally drited off to sleep in Mari's arms, her dried tears mixing against the skin of Mari's perfume.

It was easy to pretend. Pretend things were okay. That they weren't going to spiral downhill from there. But who was she kidding? 


End file.
